Bullet Proof I Wish I Was
by Kayzar-Hermit
Summary: When Riza Hawkeye finds a picture, of Roy Mustang with another woman, Roy tells her the story of his first love, and what really happened during the Ishbal War.
1. Everything In It's Right Place

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

**Chapter 1. Everything In It's Right Place**

It was a warm summers day in the city of Central. People were happy, enjoying the warm weather. Children used it as a chance to play games, whilst their parents sat on porches, cooling themselves down with makeshift paper fans.

Roy Mustang was busy leaning against the passenger side door of the car. Riza Hawkeye was busying herself by concentrating on where they were going. Mustang was tired; he had a long day, and was looking forward to a nice relaxing glass of whiskey when he got home. Riza Hawkeye glanced at him nervously, before awkwardly looking away. Mustang noticed the gesture.

'Is something wrong?' Mustang asked politely.

'Nothing colonel,' said Hawkeye quickly. Mustang opened his mouth to say something, but decided better of it, and stayed quiet. Soon enough, they reached Mustang's home, and Mustang got out of the car.

'Well, I'll see you tomorrow,' said Mustang, walking away from the car and across his front lawn. Riza dropped her head, hitting the steering wheel. She thumped her head against it, cursing herself.

'_Idiot, why didn't I tell him, why can't I tell him?'_ there was a sudden knock on the window, Riza shot her head up, seeing mustang waving his hand to put the window down. Riza quickly wound down the window.

'Do you want to come inside?' Roy asked. Riza sat there, unable to say anything, 'you know for a drink or something,' he quickly added. Riza smiled and nodded.

'Sure,' she answered, getting out of the car. Mustang smiled, guiding her too the front door. He quickly unlocked the front door, letting Riza inside. She stepped into his home, taking off her military jacket and folding it in front of her.

'Here, let me take that,' said Mustang, taking it and hanging it on a hook on the left of the wall. They were in a small narrow corridor. Mustang awkwardly squeezed past her, walking into the front room. There were two couches, and an armchair, all seated around a small table. There was a fireplace on one side of the room.

'Take a seat,' said Mustang. Riza smiled, sitting on one of the couches.

'I'm just going to get changed quickly,' he said.

'Oh ok,' replied Riza. Mustang quickly left the room. Riza could hear as he rushed upstairs. She looked around the room. It was a small room. There was a bookcase in one corner of the room, holding many different books on alchemy. Riza smiled. _'It's all they ever care about these days,'_ she noticed a few pictures, a nice one showing Mustang, with Havoc, Furey, Falman, Breada and herself. She smiled as she remembered the time. She noticed another one of Mustang, standing next to Hughes. Her heart lurched as she remembered again that he was dead. She then noticed a picture, of a man and a young woman. The picture was very old, as it was in black and white. Riza got up, walking over to the photo. She took it off the case, examining it. The man was Mustang. A very young mustang, probably in his twenties. The woman, Riza didn't know. They were both sitting closely to each other, and holding hands. Riza's heart lurched again. She turned around, noticing Mustang standing at the door with two glasses of white wine. He had changed into a short-sleeved black shirt, and some blue jeans. He noticed the photo, his faced dampened as he realised the situation. Riza stared at him, tears swelling up in her eyes.

'Riza, I think you should sit down,' Riza obliged, sitting down on the couch. Mustang placed the wine glasses on the table, before going to the fire.

'There are some parts of my past, which you do not know,' Mustang said, placing some coal in the fireplace. 'Only one person knows this story,'

'Hughes,' Riza said automatically. Mustang turned to her, nodding, before turning back to the fire, and adding some logs.

'Who was she?' Riza asked.

'Jeyna' Mustang answered, 'she was an Ishbalan,'

Riza's eyes widened, as the fact revealed itself. This was a side she had never seen of Roy Mustang.

'Where does the story start?' Riza asked politely.

'On the start of the Ishbalan war, when our troops were first moving in. at that time, i was one of the many alchemists sent in as back up. Our battalion was assigned to the left wing. We were to slowly push the Ishbalans westward, out of the cities. That way we could fight them on open terrain and beat them. Our squadron was situated near the hospital wing… and that is were it all started…'


	2. Subterranean Homesick Alien

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

**Chapter 2. Subterranean Homesick Alien**

'Cheer up Mustang, we'll all be fine,'

'I'm not so sure Armstrong, this is a war, anything can happen,'

'Sure, but you got us looking out for you,'

Armstrong and Mustang were both cooped up inside a small dingy train cart, with 5 other alchemists, Mustang was looking pale, his hands were shaking badly. One soldier, named Kevin Burgstrun tried helping.

'seriously Roy, don't worry, everyone in this room is an alchemist! We're going to be fine if we all look out for each other,'

Roy smiled, feeling slightly reassured. He looked around the train cart, looking at the different alchemists. Kevin was a short man, with glasses and brown hair and blue eyes. The man sitting next to him, Russell Keaton, was a tall man, with grey hair blue eyes, and large muscles. There was Miranda Millbanks, thin, medium sized woman, with blonde hair and green eyes. David Jacob Harvly, short fat guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and lastly, Jacob Fisher, a medium sized alchemist, with brown hair, and dark green eyes.

'So,' said Miranda, trying to start conversation, 'what are your alchemic abilities then? They call me the Aquatic Alchemist, can you guess why?'

'Because your completely wet?' muttered Russel. Miranda slapped him.

'Excuse my husband, he's not the world's greatest alchemist,' she said.

'Not a great alchemist? I beg to differ, I'm the Geostone Alchemist, I manipulate the rocks around me,'

'I almost do the same,' said Armstrong, 'they call me the Alex-Louis Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist! All my techniques have been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!' Mustang slapped his head, _'here he goes again'_

'I'm the Hurricane Alchemist,' said Jacob, 'I developed my alchemy to manipulate the wind and air, which helps in some situations,'

'I'm the Markshift Alchemist,' said Kevin, 'odd name, really, comes from my grandparents who was one of the militaries top covert snipers. I can do all sorts of alchemy really,'

'I'm the same as you then,' said David, 'Black-Star Alchemist, pretty much generic alchemy'

Everyone turned to Roy Mustang, waiting to hear his story.

'And what about you?' asked Miranda, 'what alchemy do you specialise in?' Roy smiled a bit, before starting his story.

'They call me the Flame Alchemist, I'm able to manipulate fire with the air to make explosions,'

'How do you manage that?' asked Russel, 'you're going to need a constant source of flames to manage that.' Armstrong and Mustang both laughed.

'I have these with me,' said Mustang, pulling out his gloves and putting them on, 'they're made of Ignition Cloth, when I snap, they make sparks, and after that I use my alchemy to change the oxygen density in the air, them boom!' he finished his story with a snap of his fingers. A small flame appeared in the air, hovering over his fingers. The others all clapped as Mustang put out the flame.

'Impressive!' said Miranda, 'how big can you make the explosions?' Mustang thought about it for a while,'

'Pretty big, enough to demolish a building roughly,'

There was a sudden screeching sound, as the train cart slowed down to a stop. There was a hiss of noise as everyone stood up and collected their bags. The door on the side of the train cart opened up, allowing the Alchemists to get out. They all got out of the cart, lining up. Mustang looked around, seeing all the other soldiers get out of their carts and line up. He watched as he saw Fuhrer King Bradely, being followed by Brigadier General Basque Grand, and Major General Hakuro. They then stopped, before turning and facing the army.

'Gentlemen, today, we stand, ready to fight for our country. We stand here; ready, to show our country, that we are able to defend ourselves, in the face of fear. Therefore I stand with you, willing to give my life for the protection of our people. I wish to express my thanks to each and everyone one of you, and I will assure you, we will have victory!'

He bowed as everyone clapped for him. Mustang watched as the Generals went to each collection of soldiers, including his own, and ordered them to there designated areas. His General was General Keyvantan, a well-built man, with grey hair, and blue eyes. He spoke with a husky voice.

'Soldiers and alchemists, we will be occupying the western area, it is our order to slowly push the Ishbalans out of the cities and into the open, if you go right, you will find our encampment by the hospital,'

The soldiers all got into pairs, walking to the right and along to the encampment. The alchemists followed suit, also getting into pairs. Mustang walked alongside Armstrong.

'Is it a bad time to complain about homesickness?' Mustang asked.

'I would say so, there's no turning back now,' replied Armstrong.

'Yes,' muttered Mustang to himself, 'that's what I was afraid of,'


	3. I Might Be Wrong

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

**Chapter 3. I Might Be Wrong**

'So this is were it all started?' asked Riza, sitting on the couch sipping the last drops of her wine. She held out her glass as Mustang poured out some more wine.

'Pretty much,' he answered, taking the wine bottle and placing it on the table. Mustang was lying on the floor in front of the fire, looking up to Riza. 'I didn't meet her until a week had passed,'

'Oh, did anything happen in that week?' Riza asked.

'Sort of, first few days was basically getting to know the place, Keyvantan pretty much got us all ready and relaxed until we started moving out. The soldiers were going in to secure the perimeter, while us Alchemists were situated at the camp basically acting as reinforcements. We kept saying that we were fortunate to be situated near a hospital, but we were never needed inside. Still, Doctor Marco didn't mind us wandering around. It was quite something to watch him actually perform his operations on people,'

'So that's when you first met Doctor Marco?' asked Riza.

'Yeah, me, Armstrong and him got on pretty well. There was just one large problem. Well, two actually,'

'Which were?'

'Basque Grand's random inspections, and worse, his crony, Tim Redding. The Black Diamond alchemist,'

'What was he like?' asked Riza, taking another sip of her wine. Mustang looked thoughtful for a while, taking a sip of wine.

'Sadistic,' he replied.

---

'Woah! Careful with that alchemy Geostone alchemist! You might hit the person next to me'

'Shut it aquatic,' moaned Russel, picking up a boulder. Sparks flew, and there was a small explosion in Russell's hand, as the boulder suddenly transformed into a ball with spikes, he heaved it at Miranda. Who simply sidestepped and laughed. Russel laughed, walking over and kissing his wife.

'Cute,' muttered Mustang. Russel and Miranda held onto each other. They laughed and just looked at Mustang.

'You mean to tell me you've never been in love?' Miranda said, smiling. Mustang sniggered, looking down at the floor and kicking a small stone gently.

'Nope, not me. I am able to say I have never been in love,'

'Oh come off it!' protested Miranda. 'Everyone has been in love at some point,' she released herself from Russel's arms, walking over to David who was sitting on a crate in the shade, reading a book

'Black-Star alchemist, you ever been in love?' she asked bluntly.

'Sure,' he replied. Hardly even looking up from his book.

'And what about you two?' she called. Directing the question at Jacob and Kevin, who were just chatting away, 'ever been in love boys?'

'If your implying something, you're done for!' shouted Kevin, giving her the finger. Miranda laughed, swearing back.

'You see Mustang, everyone has been in love, and some day, you will too,'

'I highly doubt that,' said Mustang, smirking. Mustang stood up, yawning and stretching his arms. He waved goodbye to the others and walked inside the hospital area. The Hospital was an old building, which the military converted into their hospital. It had many different rooms, and running water in the bathrooms. Mustang walked down the corridor, into the bathroom. He took of his gloves, turning on the taps and washing his hands. He quickly dried them off, and went back through the corridor. Suddenly, Tim shot out from one of the doors, running into Mustang.

'Holy shit!' cried Mustang.

'What was that?' shouted Tim. Mustang looked at him, he was an unusually tall and thin man, with grey-blue eyes, and no hair. There was an evil glint in his eye

'I'm sorry, I said,' said Mustang. Hoping it would work. Tim didn't seem to notice.

'I was just looking for you lad,' said Tim, not sounding at all happy, 'it appears, there are some Ishbalans in the camp,'

'Good god, where?' asked Mustang, shocked.

'If I knew that, I would have sorted them out!' shouted Tim. 'I swear, if I catch the bastards, I'll kill them!'

Tim shoved Mustang aside, storming out of the building. Mustang rubbed his shoulder. Not knowing what to do. He looked around, noticing the stairway going downstairs. He had never thought to go down there; he had no reason too. But the new information he had just head enticed him too. He placed his hand on the handrail, slowly stepping down the steps. He reached the bottom, finding himself in another corridor, there were some open doors there, holding nothing put sleeping patients. Mustang peered into one room; there was a man, lying on the bed. The bottom half of his leg had been completely destroyed. There was blood all over the bed sheets. Mustang's stomach lurched; he stumbled down the corridor, leaning his hand against the wall. To his surprise, the wall shook slightly. Mustang placed his hand on the wall, tracing his hand across it. He suddenly noticed an edge on the wall. He traced his fingers along the edge, noticing it was actually a doorframe. He kicked the segment of wall down, finding on the other side the two main doctors, and 3 patients on beds.

'What the hell is going on here?' Mustang said. The doctors looked at him, not saying anything. One of the doctors was a well-built man, with brown hair. The other doctor was a woman, with blonde hair.

'Sir, we can explain,' said the woman.

'Quiet Rockbell!' shouted Mustang, 'tell me what the hell is going on in here!' he suddenly noticed that each of the patients were Ishbalans.

'Your on their side!' he shouted. He grabbed his gun, stomping over to the operating table. He held the gun right against the patient's head. The Ishbalan was terrified.

'No!' protested Mrs. Rockbell, 'we're treating them, please, don't!'

Mustang's finger was against the trigger. The Ishbalan was crying. Mustang suddenly became aware of the presence of another person in the room. He took the gun away from the Ishbalan's face, turning around to see another Ishbalan standing by the doorway. She was a young woman. Red eyes, dark skin. She has dark black hair that went past her shoulders. She was thin, but with a good figure. Mustang's hand dropped the gun. It fell to the floor with a loud clattering noise.

'Please, don't kill my father,' she said. Mustang looked away, not wanting to face her.

'What's your name?' he asked. The girl didn't answer, he looked up at her, noticing she was going red with embarrassment.

'My name, is…'


	4. Lucky

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

_**Chapter 4. Lucky**_

'It was her!' Riza shouted, nearly jumping off of the seat.

Mustang nodded, smiling. Riza apologised for being so over dramatic.

'That was the first time I laid my eyes on her. She was… well, beautiful,'

Riza smiled for a moment, for once, Mustang sounded happy, she sipper her wine once more, looking at Mustang. He sighed for a moment before continuing with his story.

'So, as you can tell, I had a bit of a problem on my hands. Tim Redding was right, there were Ishbalans in our camp. I was in turmoil at first, I didn't know whether to do what I should and report it, or what I know is right, and let the Rockbell doctors treat the Ishbalans,'

'What did you decide?'

'I didn't… technically,'

---

'Jeyna…I'm… I'm…' Mustang stuttered. He couldn't bring himself to say what he had to do. The two doctors stood by their patients, determined to protect them. Jeyna was stood by the secret door, a tear falling down her face.

'Please sir…' she said, 'please… don't kill them…'

Mustang looked at the woman, he was faced with a huge dilemma, whether to do what he needed to do, or what he should do. He suddenly bent down low, grabbing the gun. He held up the gun to the woman, she stepped back in surprise.

'Don't!' shouted the Rockbell doctor. Mustang waved his arm back.

'You doctors know full well what will happen if General Basque Grand finds out,' Mustang shouted, 'I'm saving your skins so back off!' tears were slowly falling down Mustang's face. His hands were shaking badly as he tried to cock the gun. He suddenly noticed Jeyna was slowly walking towards him.

'Back off,' he muttered. She still kept on coming towards him.

'I said back off,' Mustang said, raising his voice, but still she kept on coming towards him.

'Back away now!' he shouted, he suddenly shot the gun accidentally. A bullet sped out of its chamber, ricocheting off the floor and hitting the wall. Dust settled as the bullet laid lodged into the wall. Mustang looked at it, shocked that he had nearly killed someone. Jeyna walked over to him, placing her hand on the gun and gently pulling it away from him. One of the doctors rushed over, taking the gun away from her. Jeyna placed her hand on Mustang's face, looking into his eyes. Mustang gazed back into her eyes.

'Will you let me explain everything?' Jeyna asked. Mustang looked up at the ceiling, he didn't know what to say. He finally brought his head back down, looking into her eyes.

'Yes, I will let you explain,' he answered. The girl screamed with excitement, hugging Mustang. Mustang was quite surprised by this. He coughed as he gently moved Jeyna to the side and addressed the doctors.

'You two, what are your names?' Mustang asked. The two doctors blinked and looked at each other before answering.

'Sarah Rockbell,' said the woman, 'and this is my husband Matthew Rockbell,'

'You two stay here,' said Mustang, he turned around and walked out of the secret room, Jeyna followed him. Mustang walked down the corridor, entering into one of the empty rooms.

'Explain yourself,' Mustang ordered, folding his arms in front of him. Jeyna looked at the floor for a moment before starting her story.

'I'm unable to justify why were in your camp. We're here only for treatment. We have no doctors in Ishbal anymore. Any ones we did have are either run way or died. We sent out a scout to find anyone who could help us, and the two Rockbell doctors replied, saying they would help treat us. So, slowly, we transported our wounded men from Ishbal to here. The Doctors were kind, and helped us greatly,' she suddenly looked away from Mustang, 'I understand, that this is highly award for you, as its your duty to keep Ishbalans away from here. Please understand though, we're desperate. My father… he's dying, and without the treatment from your doctors, he will die,'

Mustang sighed, not sure what to do. He was finding it difficult to make a choice of what he should do. He looked at Jeyna, looking into her eyes. She was quite pretty. Mustang realised he was entering an even more dangerous area here, if he was developing feelings for her. He realised it might be better for him, if he talked to the Ishbalans about this miniature arrangement.

'I'd like to speak to the Ishbalans,' he said. Jeyna was quite surprised by this request. She was unsure how to answer.

'I want to talk to the Ishbalans about how we will arrange this. Can you set up a meeting with me and the Ishbalans? I can promise a temporary truce during the meeting,'

'I'd be happy to try. I'm sure my grandfather would meet up with you. Does this mean you don't mind us being here?'

'For now, I don't mind,'

'Oh wow!' exclaimed Jeyna, hugging Mustang. Roy blushed, thankful of the fact she couldn't see him blushing. 'I better go and tell him,' she quickly kissed him on the cheek before rushing off. Mustang went red, his hand touching his cheek. He sighed as he realised he was falling into a huge problem. He dropped his head, running his hands through his hair.

'Shit…'


	5. 15 Step

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

_**Chapter 5. 15 Step**_

'Why did you swear?' Riza asked, placing her wine glass on the table.

'I was digging myself a hole. I'm a soldier, and here I was, developing feelings for the enemy…'

'And that is a bad thing?'

'Well for now it is…'

'But why?' Riza asked pressingly. Mustang sighed before getting up onto his feet.

'She was beautiful… but she was the enemy. We were here to fight a war against the Ishbalans, and here I was, developing feelings for one of them,' Mustang looked at Riza. Who giggled for a moment.

'What's so funny?!' Mustang moaned.

'Its just you, constantly trying to be so professional all the time. It doesn't hurt to loosen up once in a while!' said Riza smiling. Mustang snorted.

'Well... I think its justified seeing how this was a war.' Riza nodded her head. She took her glass and sipped some wine, as Mustang paced the room for a moment.'Oh, are you hungry at all?'

Riza was surprised. And she didn't know why. Probably as it was quite an obscure thing to say at this point in time.

'I beg your pardon?' she said.

'I said are you hungry? Cos I can quickly rustle up something to eat if you want,'

Riza smiled. _'When he tries, he can be some charming,'_ she thought. She put down her glass again, getting herself up.

'Why not?' she said, smiling. Mustang smiled.

'Well, this way then,' Mustang said, guiding Riza out of the sitting room and down the hallway. She found herself in a slightly larger room, with a table and 2 chairs around it. There was a small table with a radio on it. There were more pictures hung up on the walls in this room. Mostly generic paintings of landscapes.

'Please, sit down,' Mustang said, pulling out one of the chairs. Riza went to sit down; as Mustang pushed the chair in. he rushed out of the room into another room, leaving the door open. Riza could see it was his kitchen. He has a small stove, a sink, and cupboards for everything.

'The best I can do at the moment is an omelette,' mustang said, calling out of the kitchen. 'Is that okay,'

'It's fine,' Riza said, getting up and walking over to the radio. 'is it all right if I turn on the radio?'

'Certainly,' Mustang replied. Riza smiled, turning it on.

'_That was Jenny Kaleev with her latest hit single. And now, here for your listening pleasure, is Tim Pagnotta's number one hit, You're the one,'_

'Oh! Roy! Come now, this is my favourite song!'

'_Everybody knows that he is gonna steal the show, you better keep it in control or you'll go crazy'_

'Uh… surprisingly I'm busy here!'

Riza started dancing, singing along to the song.

'_Back mask, spinning wax the record had a heart attack, it made you do things that drove you crazy'_

She danced her way into the kitchen, stepping her feet to the beat. Mustang was busy mixing up a mixture in a bowl.

'Come on!' said Riza, laughing and shaking her hips. Mustang laughed.

'Nah, I can't dance,' he said.

'Oh sure you can!' said Riza. She took the bowl away from his hands, putting it on the counter. She took his hand, dragging him into the other room.

'Just move to it!' she said, shuffling her feet and shaking her hips. Mustang laughed, moving his arms pathetically.

'Oh come off it!' said Riza, laughing. She grabbed Mustang's hands, moving them back and forth. Mustang shuffled his feet left and right, slowly dancing to the music. He laughed as well as Riza. They both started moving their feet to the music, pulling each other away from each other, and towards each other.

'_You're the one, that's making me crazy. I'm I love but its only temporary. It's making me crazy. I'm in love but its only temporary.'_

The song stopped, and Riza was left standing with Mustang, hands in hands. She blushed as she pulled her hands away.

'Well, lets get that omelette sorted!' said Mustang enthusiastically. Rushing over to the kitchen. Riza smiled, following him. He took the bowl, mixing it up.

'Can you get a frying pan out? Bottom drawer,'

Riza bent down, opening the drawer and taking out a frying pan and passing it to Mustang. He took it and put it on the stove, lighting the fire beneath it. He poured some oil into it as he finished off his egg mixture. Riza leaned against the counter, watching him,

'So anyway, you'd just asked to meet with the Ishbalans… what did you do next?' Mustang laughed.

'I saved her life,'

'What!' exclaimed Riza, surprised. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, it was when we were meant to be going to Ishbal. Jeyna came to the camp to escort me. We were all set to go. We actually managed to get out of the camp. And that's when we hit a spot of bother…'


	6. A Punchup At A Wedding

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

_**Chapter 6. A Punchup At A Wedding**_

'It's not far Mustang,'

'Please, it's Major Mustang… or Flame Alchemist…'

'Flame Alchemist? You're an alchemist then?'

Jeyna and Roy were trekking in the desert. The heat was bearing down on them, heating up the air in Mustang's uniform. It was unbearable.

'Yes, I am an alchemist…' Mustang replied.

'Oh… I've never seen alchemy. Our god forbids such an act. Reshaping what he himself created!'

'_Gods, is this woman always so damned cheery? Why does she have to be so pretty though?'_

They walked on further, settling down under a palm tree for shade. Mustang took out a canteen of water from his hip, drinking some. He passed it over to Jeyna, who sipped some of it.

'So tell me a bit about yourself then Jeyna,'

Jeyna looked up at him, smiling. She twiddled her thumbs before starting her story.

'Well, I'm from a large family. I'm the eldest of 6. I used to live with my 3 brothers, 2 sisters, mum, dad, granddad and grandma. That is, until I decided to help the cause.'

'The cause?'

'Us… I begged my dad to let me help him and the other soldiers. He was getting old, and I didn't want to see anything happen to him. He agreed to let me help, by helping treat the wounded in war. But we quickly ran out of supplies. And so I travelled anyway, looking for medical supplies. That's when I found the two Rockbell doctors. They were more than happy to help, and slowly, we sent in our soldiers to have treatment. It was risky… if we were caught, then it wasn't just us, but probably those two doctors, who would be executed too. But we had no other choice, and when I father was wounded, I had to save him. We escorted him to the hospital, where the Rockbells started treating him. And that's when I met you.'

She pointed a finger at Mustang, inches away from his nose. She giggled as he scowled, pushing the hand away.

'That's all well and good.'

'And what about you Major Flame Alchemist Mustang? What's your tale?'

Mustang glanced at her, giving her an odd look before starting his story.

'Well, I'm an alchemist. Being an alchemist gives me the same rank as a Major, which is pretty good for someone my age,'

'And how old are you?' she asked.

'Well how old are you?' he snapped back.

'21,' she replied.

'23 here…'

'Awesome... Continue with your story please,'

'Well, basically, there's about 20 alchemists here at the moment. 6 of which are back at my camp. If this war gets too much for the soldiers, then we will be called in to help sort things out,'

Jeyna's face dropped. Mustang noticed this.

'What's wrong?'

'I was just thinking. You have all this authority, and status, and ability to kill... yet... You're so nice... How can it be possible? How can you want to kill?'

Mustang did not reply straight away. He did not have a reply yet. He thought about it deeply, really considering the question.

'I don't want to kill. It would be perfect bliss, if this war could be sorted out, without the need of violence. But sometimes, things are not that simple. And I have to do all I can to protect my kind and country,'

Jeyna didn't say anything. She looked up at the sky. It was a perfect blue.

'You know, you might actually like Ishbal,'

'Don't push your luck,'

'No I mean it. I'd be nice to show you around sometime,'

'Well I would, but I have to get this meeting done and sorted out as soon as possible. If I don't I may be accused of deserting.'

'Well, we've not a moment to loose!' exclaimed Jeyna, jumping to her feet. She held out her hand, offering to help Mustang up. Mustang awkwardly took it. Finding himself being hauled onto his feet.

'Thanks,' he muttered.

'Don't mention it,'

'I'm afraid he won't be,' said a voice from behind them. Mustang and Jeyna both turned around to find 3 large men standing there. They were not Ishbalans, but they were not soldiers either. One of them was tall with dark skin and green eyes and no hair. Another was the same height but slightly thinner, lighter skinned and blue eyes. The last was standing in between them. He was even taller, bigger and with dark brown eyes. Everyone one of them had large muscles all over their bodies.

'Who are you?' Mustang ordered.

'Now is that anyway to talk to the best bounty hunters in the business?' said the tallest of them. 'We got ourselves a nice scoop here. A filthy Ishbalan rat, and a military deserter,'

'Now wait a minute!' shouted Jeyna, stepping up to them, 'just understand one thing, that we're-'

She was cut off as the thinner one struck her down, they all laughed. Mustang growled.

'You two deal with her, I got this guy sorted.'

'Hey, do we want them dead or alive?' said the thinner one.

'Alive is worth more,' said the other. The largest one laughed.

'They're worth enough dead,'

Mustang jumped back, digging into his pockets and fishing on his gloves.

'I don't recommend this,' he said.

'Well, I do,' said the large man, taking out a gun. Mustang watched as he could see in the corner of his eye the two men taking out guns and pointing them at Jeyna's head. Mustang had to be quick. He could get either the two of them, and risk being shot at, or save himself, but risk her life. he had to make a decision, fast.

'What you planning?' asked the bounty hunter. Mustang gritted his teeth, pulling out his hand.

'I doubt you'll see,' he said. He snapped his fingers, creating a spark with his gloves. He used his alchemy, and sent a flame straight through the air, creating a large explosion. The explosion knocked the two bounty hunters away from Jeyna. The larger one was caught by the blast, suddenly finding himself flying towards Mustang. Mustang clicked his fingers again, engulfing the larger one in fire until his skin was singed. He quickly burnt the other two before they got up. When he was satisfied that they wouldn't be getting up for a while, he rushed over to Jeyna.

'Jeyna!' he shouted, 'Jeyna, listen to me!'

He looked into her eyes, watching as they slowly opened, revealing her Ishbalan red eyes.

'What happened?' she asked. 'Did you save my life?'

Mustang blushed; he didn't know what to answer with.

'I guess so…' he said. Jeyna smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Mustang went even redder. Jeyna hopped onto her feet, smiling.

'Well, if we're fast, we can make it to Ishbal by nightfall,'

She started walking off into the distance. Mustang was left kneeling on the floor, not knowing what to do. Finally, after a long while, he got himself up.

'Hey wait for me!'


	7. The Bends

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

**Chapter 7. The Bends**

'Wow… you're so heroic,'

'Was that sarcasm?'

'No…'

Riza and Roy were both sat at the table. Omelettes in front of them. Riza was eating hers while Roy poked at his with a fork.

'So why exactly did you want to meet up with the Ishbalans?'

'I needed to discuss with them what they were doing. By official law, I shouldn't have deserted the camp, or my platoon, and certainly not forged alliances with the enemy. I didn't want to go, but I knew nobody else would. Anyone else would have turned the Ishbalans in, and that was something I couldn't do,'

'So you trusted the Ishbalans then?'

'For now, I also had to ensure no spies would infiltrate our camp.'

'Being a bit paranoid there,' Riza remarked, giggling.

'Well, I had to make these terms, if not, the there would have been severe repercussions,'

'Ha! Alright then… okay, so if I recap… you left the camp, got attacked by Bounty Hunters, and you saved Jeyna's life?'

'Pretty much. It was nearly nightfall by the time we arrived at the city. I was completely nervous; they were tons of guards, all with their red eyes, and dark skin. I felt like a small fish in the big ocean. One wrong move here, and I could have wound up dead. I was just lucky that Jeyna was with me. She took me through their city. It was sad to see it; it was desolate, apart from the guards with their guns. I could see through the windows children, huddled up to their mothers. Looks of terror and fear in their faces. Jeyna guided me through the city. There was one thing though, in the city, which caught me eye, and I remember it to this day. I remember seeing a small boy standing at a door, with a larger man there. There was blood all down the left side of his body. His brother kept asking what happened. But then Jeyna pulled me away. She seem quite pleased with herself, that she managed to get a military official to come to her city. We finally came to a fairly large building. It was like a temple of some sort. The guards nearly reacted when they saw me. But when they saw Jeyna, they settled back down. She took me into the temple, and into a large room with a long table. There was a tall man at the far end of the table. He was dressed in purple robes, obviously a priest I remember thinking to myself.'

'So what happened?'

'I talked to them,'

- - -

'Good evening,' Mustang said.

'Hello soldier,' said the man in purple. He held out his hand, gesturing Mustang to sit down. Mustang sat down, nervous as hell.

'My name is Father Youmebaga, I am the head of the church of Ishbal,'

'Major Roy Mustang,' said Roy.

'So, what have you got to say?'

'The way I see it sir,' said Mustang, 'is that there is nothing wrong with our men treating your soldiers,'

'Well I'm glad to hear,'

'However, there is a critical factor amongst this,'

'We're enemies?'

'Precisely,'

Father Youmebaga face dropped.

'Soldier… if you'd listen to me. Our men are desperate here.'

'Then you should not have started this war,' Mustang replied.

'You started this war!' shouted Youmebaga, slamming his hands on the table. 'You storm in here, and shoot an innocent Ishbalan child, how can that not be justification for war?'

'If you don't want anymore to die, then simply surrender,'

'We can't surrender,'

'Then I'm afraid we will still have to fight this war. I will still allow you to be treated by our doctors, but I am unable to assist you in anyway,'

'I figured as much,'

'Also, I do not want this power abused. If I find any spies in our camp, then I will revoke this plan,'

'Well, you have my word. So long as our men are being treated then I'm okay,'

'Thank you,' replied Mustang, bowing. He turned and left the temple, finding Jeyna running towards him.

'How did it go?' she asked.

'Uhh… reasonably okay I guess. I explained that it was okay for our doctors to treat them, but this is a war, and we are enemies. So they'll be sending their sick to us,'

'Well it's a good enough compromise if you ask me,' said Jeyna, smiling.

'Hmm, well, I better be getting back to camp,'

'Oh no! Don't' exclaimed Jeyna. 'Stay here for a while!'

Mustang didn't know how to reply. He just stared at her, dumbfound.

'What...?' he remarked.

'Come on!' said Jeyna excitedly, grabbing Mustang's hand, 'I want to show you my family!' she pulled him along with her, walking over to her home. Mustang gulped, he felt awkward having his hand held by her. Her hand felt soft and warm in his. Mustang gently pulled his fingers away from her hand. She clenched her hand slightly, but continued to walk on. Mustang followed her, finding himself at a small square house in the middle of what he felt, was nowhere.

'Welcome to my home,' Jeyna said. She opened the door. Suddenly 3 small things ran out of the door, rushing over to Jeyna and hugging her. Mustang flinched and stood back.

'Sis is back!'

'Yay! Sissy! Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!'

'Hey, I wanna hug too!'

Jeyna laughed, crouching down to the children. 1 of them was a girl, and the other 2 were boys. The girl was dressed in a pink dress, and had brown hair and pigtails. She had the same red Ishbalan eyes as her older sister. The two boys were both twins. Identical apart from different coloured tops. One had a light blue t-shirt on, whilst the other wore green.

'Have you 4 been behaving while I've been gone?'

All 4 of the children nodded. Jeyna hugged all of them in a group hug. Mustang smiled.

'Hey, I want you to meet my special friend,' Jeyna said, indicating Mustang, 'this is Major Roy Mustang, he's a soldier from the other side, he's going to help us,'

The 3 kids were amazed by him. They toddled over to him, tugging on his uniform.

'Wow. He's really cool!' said one of the twins.

'What's with the blue uniform?' asked the other twin, tugging on it.

'Mr. Roy... can I marry you?' asked the little girl, blushing. Mustang laughed, picking her up and holding her.

'What's your name then?' he asked, smiling at her.

'Kathy!' she exclaimed.

'Well Kathy…' said Roy, 'can you tell me how old you are?'

'I can tell you how old everyone is!' she said excitedly.

'Well go on then!'

'Big sis is 21…. Mummy is 34… Daddy is 39, Grandma is 87, Granddad is 88, Sandy is 17... my other sister… Marko is 19… he's my big brother… then there's Aymlan and Nathan the twins, who are both 5'

'And how old are you?' Mustang asked.

'7!'

Mustang laughed, he put down Kathy, watching as her and the twins rushed back inside the house. Jeyna stood outside with Mustang.

'I don't think I can go in…' Mustang said.

'Don't worry, you'll be fine,' said Jeyna, gently rubbing his arm. She walked in as Mustang followed. He found himself walking down a small corridor.

'Mom!' shouted Jeyna, 'Mom, I'm back, and I have a guest!'

Mustang found himself walking into a cramped room. There was a table in the middle of the room, with 10 chairs around it. The twins and Kathy were running around it, laughing and screaming. Mustang could see a room connected to this one. Obviously leading to a kitchen. Jeyna wormed here way to the room, and indicated Mustang to come over. Mustang squeezed past the chairs, making his way over to the room. There was a woman standing there, tending to 3 steaming pots.

'Hey mom!' exclaimed Jeyna, hugging the woman, 'I want you to meet Major Roy Mustang,'

The woman turned around, looking at Mustang. She looked a lot like Jeyna, except her hair was arranged in a bunch over her head. She smiled at Mustang.

'How have you been finding Ishbal?' she asked.

'Very good ma'am,' he replied. 'Your city is beautiful,'

'Well it is… but if we continue the way we are... you're side will win, and that beauty will be gone,'

'I'm sorry,' said Mustang, feeling awkward.

'Don't be… this is a war, and there can only ever be one winner. Though if you ask me, there never is. Ultimately in the end, it is both sides who lose,'

Mustang didn't have anything to say. He turned away at looked at the children playing.

'Here, stay for a bite to eat,' said Jeyna's mother.

'Thank you… uh…'

'Jaquee,'

'Uh… Jaquee,'

'Well, thank you Jaquee'

She smiled as she guided Mustang to the table. Jeyna sat next to him. Mustang saw more people entering. He quickly stood up, feeling awkward again. Jeyna stood up with him.

'Granddad, Grandma, you feeling better now?'

'Yes dear…' said the grandfather, sitting down at the table. Jeyna rushed over to her grandma and hugged her.

'I want you both to meet Roy Mustang, he's an soldier from the other side who's going to help us,'

'Ah wow!' said the grandmother, smiling, 'you didn't tell me he'd be so handsome!' Mustang coughed as he started going red. He then noticed two younger people. Obviously Marko and Sandy.

'Hey, you two, this here is Roy Mustang, he's a soldier from the other side, and he's here to help us. He's our guest for tonight,'

The sister looked at mustang, gazing at him with an odd smile. Marko didn't seem to impressed by his presence.

'Everyone, sit down!' said Jaquee. Everyone sat down as Jaquee came out with a steaming pot. She placed it in the centre of the table, rushing back into the kitchen. She emerged moments later carrying 10 bowls and 10 spoons ad one large spoon. She took the lid off the pot, revealing hot steamy vegetable soup. She carefully poured an equal proportion into each bowl, handing them out to everyone. When she was finished, she sat down.

'Let us say our prayers,' she said, holding out her hands. Everyone joined hands, apart from Mustang, who did not know what to do. Jeyna took her hand, as did her Grandma, sitting on his other side.

'Oh Great God Ishbal, you grant us with food and water, to keep us safe. Keep your protecting eye on us all, and protect us from harm,'

They all nodded their heads and started eating. Mustang eat a spoonful of soup, it was delicious. He then stopped, looking at the entire family, sitting down together. He suddenly felt sorry for each and every one of them, but why, he did not know.

'_Please do protect them…'_ he thought to himself.


	8. Optimistic

**_Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was_**

**Chapter 8. Optimistic**

'I didn't know you could be compassionate,' muttered Riza. Roy playfully hit her shoulder. Riza laughed again hitting his shoulder harder. Mustang stopped. Rubbing his shoulder.

'So then what did you do?'

'I hung around for a day or two. They were such a lovely family. Even through hard times, they couldn't stop being optimistic. It was such a blast! Even if the brother didn't like me, it didn't matter. It was getting back that was a bit of a problem…'

'And how did you get back?'

'With difficulty. Jeyna had an idea, but I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it,'

'And what was her plan?'

- - -

'It's been 5 days,'

'He will show up…'

'How can you be sure?'

Kevin rubbed his chin. He had some slight hair growing after all the time he had spent at Ishbal.

'I wonder where he went to though…' muttered Miranda.

'Do you think he could have deserted us?' asked David.

'I highly doubt it, Mustang is not that sort of person,' replied Russel, twiddling his thumbs together.

'Yeah…' said Jacob, agreeing with him, 'Mustang wouldn't desert us… would he?'

'I never thought he would desert us…' Muttered Armstrong. Everyone turned and to listen to him. He had known Mustang the longest out of all of them. 'He can't possibly have… I know Mustang, he'd never… do that…'

'Then where do you suppose he has gone too?' asked David.

Armstrong looked at him, not replying. David looked at him, feeling slightly guilty.

'He'll return,' Kevin said. Armstrong dropped his head, sighing. He stood up, walking away from the camp, and towards the hospital. He went inside, looking around before going down the staircase. He went down the corridor, finding himself facing a corridor. He went down the corridor, knocking on the wall. The wall opened away to reveal the secret room.

'Armstrong,' said Sarah Rockbell, nodding her head and smiling.

'What's the situation?' asked Matthew.

'Mustang still hasn't returned' Replied Armstrong, 'it's been three days, he should be back by now.'

'Don't worry about it Armstrong,' said Sarah smiling, walking over to a medicine cabinet on the far wall, 'he'll come back, we all know it,'

'Hmm… I hope your right,' replied Armstrong. 'Well, anyway, I came down here to tell you your needed upstairs,'

'Now?' asked Matthew

'Yes, right now,'

The Rockbell doctors sighed, both walking out of the secret room, and up the stairs. Armstrong followed, not before closing the door behind him. They each ascended the stairs, going left towards the new patient. They all entered the room, to find Roy Mustang lying on the bed.

'Oh God!!' shouted Sarah, running over to Mustang. He was sprawled out across the bed, his face bleeding. Armstrong stood by the door, to shocked to do anything.

'Matt! Get me a bowl of water and a towel now!' shouted Sarah. Matt ran out of the room, leaving Sarah to deal with Mustang.

'Mustang, are you okay, can you hear me!' she shouted.

'Yeah…' he muttered. Sarah stopped, stepping back. Mustang twisted his head, looking at her.

'I'm actually fine, there's no need to worry,' said Mustang, heaving off the bed. Armstrong and Sarah watched as he got up, stretched and yawned. Armstrong wad finally able to speak.

'Mustang, are you okay?' he asked. Mustang nodded.

'Oh my! Mustang you had us so worried!' he shouted, running over to Mustang and grabbing him in a big bear hug. 'Next time you leave, tell us when you'll return!'

'I cant breath!!' gasped Mustang.

'Never worry us like that again!' said Armstrong, squeezing him tighter, 'I'm just glad to see your safe' he let go of mustang to see his face was bleeding still.

'I must say Mustang, this blood, it is very realistic,'

'That is because it is…' muttered Mustang. Sarah gasped.

'Hurry up Matt!' she shouted down the hallway.

'How did you do?' Armstrong asked.

'Huh?'

'I asked how did you do? How was the meeting with the Ishbalans?'

'Uh… how did you know about that?' Mustang asked.

'We told him,' said Sarah. Matt rushed in, nearly spilling the bowl of water.

'Hold on Mustang!!' he shouted, 'We'll save you, don't die on us!!'

He then stopped, realising that everyone was looking at him weirdly.

'Hehe' he laughed awkwardly, 'how are you Mustang?' he asked.

'Fine, my head hurts a bit though,' He sat on the bed as Sarah approached him, taking the bowl and cloth away from Matt. She placed the bowl on the counter next to her, and approached the cupboard, taking out a bottle of ointment. She wet the cloth into the water and poured some of the ointment into the cloth, dabbing it on Mustang's wound. Mustang flinched as the ointment stung.

'Ouch!' he said.

'Don't be such a baby, who did this anyway?'

Mustang sniggered.

'All part of the plan to get me back here safely. What we did was, I went back to the camp, but I had no way to explain my absence, so Marko suggested just beating me up and leaving me for dead. Oh, Marko is Jeyna's brother. Anyway, he was being sarcastic, but it was regretfully a good idea. Marko offered to beat me up, but I felt it'd be better if I did it myself.'

'So you did this to yourself?' Sarah asked.

'Pretty much,' Mustang replied.

Sarah looked at him, sighing. _Why are men so stupid?_ She thought. She treated Mustang quickly as he told them the story of what happened in Ishbal. He told them about the bounty hunters, about the meeting with the Ishbalan leader, about the two men he saw in the Ishbalan city, and about the time he spent with them.

'Sounds like you had fun,' muttered Sarah.

'To be honest I did…' replied Mustang smiling. 'Jeyna was so nice to me,'

'Sounds like you're in love,' laughed Matt, nudging his shoulder. Mustang went red with embarrassment.

'HA!' shouted Matt, laughing, 'its true!'

Mustang went even redder. He suddenly realised something.

'Be careful Mustang,' Armstrong said.

'I am being careful,' Mustang replied.

'You know what I mean…' said Armstrong, walking away from the room.


	9. You

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

**Chapter 9. You**

'Why was Armstrong telling you to be careful?' Riza asked.

'I was getting close…' Mustang replied.

'But isn't that a good thing, you were in love!' Riza said.

'Yes, but I was in love with the enemy.'

'Why did that matter?'

'It mattered, because we could never be together. We joked about it. If by some quirk of fate, the war happens to end, then maybe we could have been together, but you know how that one ends,' said Mustang. Riza grunted in reply.

'Ishbalans kept entering our camp for treatment. I was surprised how long the operation ran for. I liked it when they came, as it meant I was able to see Jeyna again,'

'That's lovely' said Riza, smiling.

'It was actually…'

- - -

'Are you okay Jeyna?'

'Yes Roy! Why do you keep asking?'

'I just want to make sure,' he replied.

'Well I am,' said Jeyna smiling.

Jeyna and Mustang were both sitting in the secret room inside camp. They were waiting for the Rockbell doctors to finish their treatment on their patient. Mustang was feeling awfully nervous for some unknown reason.

'Are you really okay?' Mustang asked again.

'Yes!' Jeyna, playfully punching his shoulder. Mustang laughed for a moment with her.

'Are you okay?' Jeyna asked. Mustang nodded, he wanted to say yes. But instead he said…

'No,'

Jeyna was instantly concerned.

'What's the problem? Are you feeling okay?' she asked.

'I'm feeling better than I ever have done in my life,' he replied.

'Then what's wrong?' Jeyna asked. Mustang sighed; he was quite for some time, as he tried to find the right words to say.

'Jeyna… we've known each other for about… 1 month right?'

'Roughly, yes,'

'Well… I…. well I… You see…'

'What is it Mustang?'

'Well Jeyna… I… I… I think I'm falling in love with you…'

Jeyna went red with embarrassment; she coughed, turning it to a slight giggle. This made Mustang go red with embarrassment. He turned away, too embarrassed to look. He then felt Jeyna's hand on his face, as she turned his head to face him.

'Your sweet Mustang,' she said, smiling.

'Yeah?'

'Yes,' she said, 'and if it is okay, I think I love you too,'

Mustang went even redder with embarrassment. He looked into Jeyna's red eyes, as he reached over and held her hand. She smiled at him, starring back into his eyes. Mustang smiled at her, suddenly leaning in and kissing her. He placed his hand on her cheek, as she placed her hand on his.

'One down, the rest to go!' said Matthew, bursting into the room. Mustang and Jeyna suddenly stopped, jumping out of their seats.

'Really? Oh wonderful,' said Jeyna, red with embarrassment, yet again.

'We'll need you to escort him back to your camp,' Matthew said, 'unless you're busy with Mustang,'

Mustang went red again, scratching the back of his neck. Matthew laughed.

'Wait there for a moment,' he said going out of the room. Jeyna and Mustang exchanged glances, waiting for his return. He came back in, holding a camera in his hand.

'Hey, both sit down,' Matthew said, aiming the camera at them. Mustang obliged, as did Jeyna. They both took each other's hands, holding them tightly.

'Say cheese!' Matthew said.

'Cheeeeeese!' said Jeyna and Mustang in unison. Matthew clicked the button, activating the camera as it flashed, taking a screenshot of the moment.

- - -

'So that's where the photo came from!' Riza exclaimed, nearly falling off her chair. Mustang smiled.

'Yes,' replied Mustang, 'Matthew later got it developed, and he made two copies. He gave one to me, and the other to Jeyna.'

'That was sweet of him,'

'Yeah I guess so,'

'And you've had this picture, all this time,'

'Yeah. I kept the picture with me all the time. Jeyna kept hers with her all the time. It was like a physical memento of our love for each other. After that, we saw more of each other. I got to know more about her, and her way of life, and I told her all about myself and us. She loved to hear my stories, and I loved to hear hers. It was perfect'


	10. There There

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

**Chapter 10. There There**

'Then things went horribly wrong,'

'Huh?' replied Riza.

Mustang was sat there, looking at the floor with his head down. Riza stood up, walking over to him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Mustang reached up, placing his hand over hers. Riza blushed, thankful that Mustang could not see her face.

'Do you want me to go?' she asked, kneeling down to his level.

'No, stay please…' he said. He then turned his head, looking at Riza. She was starring right back at him. Mustang stared into her eyes, feeling deeply thankful for her presence. He slowly pulled her hand away from his shoulder, resting it on his knee.

'Riza… thank you,' he said. Riza smiled at him, blushing almost.

'Your welcome general,'

Riza awkwardly looked away, as did Mustang. After a while, Mustang finally stood up, letting go of Riza's hand.

'Let's go sit in the sitting room again,' Mustang suggested. Riza smiled, nodding in agreement. Roy grabbed the bottle of wine, as well as their glasses. He then guided her through the corridor, and back into the sitting room again. Riza sat down on the couch, whilst Mustang resided on the floor again. He poured out the wine, and handed Riza her glass.

'Why did things start going wrong?' she asked. Mustang sighed.

'Grand and Redding,'

'What did they do?' Riza asked.

'They found out,'

- - -

'Did you hear?'

'What David…'

'They found some Ishbalans in our camp!'

'Huh?' replied Russel.

'Dave, what are you on about?' asked Miranda.

'I'm telling you, some Ishbalans broke into our camp!'

'Kevin, are you hearing this?' Jacob said.

'What that some Ishbalans were in our camp? Yeah I heard,'

Kevin was sitting in the shade, not caring about the situation David was completely hyped about. Miranda and Russel both seemed concerned, whilst Jacob was in denial.

'Mustang? Armstrong? What do you think?' David asked, turning to them. Mustang was sitting with his head down.

'Mustang?' David asked. Armstrong shook his head, an indication to be careful, and that Mustang wasn't feeling great. David smiled awkwardly, before walking off.

'You knew this would happen Mustang,'

'Why now though…' he replied.

'Why now? Mustang, it was inevitable, there was no chance in hell they'd not be caught,'

'But… but…'

'But what Mustang!' shouted Armstrong, 'But nothing! You need to remember, we're here a their enemies.'

'But they're not all like that!' shouted Mustang.

'Of course not! But they're our enemies, and out on the front lines, they'd kill us quicker than you'd think,'

'Not all of them…'

'Of course not all of them! But there are those who would, and it would take more than one Ishbalan girlfriend to save you from them,'

'You take that back!!' shouted Mustang, standing up, 'How can you be so cynical? They were your friends too!'

'Yes…. But I was not in love.'

Mustang didn't answer. He knew it was his mistake, his fault. He had tried to work around it, but now it was all crashing down on top of him.

'You took a photo didn't you?' Armstrong asked. Mustang's hand strayed to his breast pocket. He looked at Armstrong, taking out the photo and handing it to him.

'How can I just forget about her?' Mustang said, 'how the hell could I continue this, without one way of remembering her face?'

Armstrong looked at the photo. He realised he felt sorry for Mustang. He handed back the photo. Mustang sat back down, looking up at the sky.

'What time is it?' he asked.

'Morning,' Armstrong answered. Mustang sighed, looking at the photo. He suddenly heard some footsteps. Mustang quickly pocketed the photograph, as he saw Tim Redding come towards him.

'Ah, Mustang, so glad I could find you,' he said.

'Redding…' he muttered through gritted teeth.

'Some orders have come in, you must carry them out by the end of the day,' Redding said, handing over to Mustang a thick envelope. It was quite heavy; someone had put something in it.

'Remember, by the end of the day,' said Redding. He walked away, sniggering for some reason. Mustang opened the letter, pouring out its contents into his hand. A letter fell into it, followed by a gun. Mustang instantly knew what was needed doing.

'Who?' Armstrong asked. Mustang read the letter, taking in every word. His eyes widened as he reached the bottom.

'Who Mustang!' shouted Armstrong. Mustang turned to face him, devastated by his orders.

'The Rockbells…' he said.


	11. Where I End and You Begin

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

**Chapter 11. Where I End and You Begin**

'I received my orders then, that morning. And I completed the job that night. I took the gun, and walked down those stairs, down the corridor, and into that room. They were stood there, treating another Ishbalan. They smiled at me, but when I held that gun to them, their smiles dropped. I couldn't do it, not with them staring at me. But then… Sarah… she just opened her mouth and said 'Mustang… it's okay,' and somehow, she was able to smile. And I killed them. I shot them both.'

- - -

'General, what the hell happened here?'

'It was believed this hospital was becoming a meeting place for scum and Ishbalans, it was clear these doctors were involved,'

'Involved? They were treating them! They were trying to save anyone they could!'

'That may be true but the men they were treating were coming back to kill my men,'

Doctor Marco opened his mouth to protest. He didn't agree with any of this. The doctors were innocent, they didn't deserve to die. He looked behind him, seeing the young soldier looking at the two dead bodies he had made. His hands were still shaking from when he had fired the gun. Marco looked down at the two doctor's bodies. The male doctor's bloody hand was rested on the picture of a young girl. Marco's heart sank. That girl must have been 4 years old at least. Marco watched as Grand left the room. Marco took one last look at the soldier before following Grand.

Mustang stayed standing there, staring at the devastation he had caused. Purely because he was told to, he had killed two innocent people. His hand was still on the trigger as soldiers came in to remove the bodies. Mustang hardly reacted as they removed the bodies.

'Sir?'

Mustang turned to face the soldier, he had his mouth open to talk, but no words came out. They quickly rushed out of the room, leaving Mustang on his own. Mustang put his gun into his holster, walking over to the table. There was a bottle of wine there, which Mustang took. He looked at the bloodstained floor, slowly drinking the wine. A tear slowly trickled down his face, and Mustang downed the entire bottle of wine, dropping it to the floor. Mustang stared at the blood again. Mixed emotions rushed around his head. He suddenly reached for his gun, pulling it out and holding it under his head.

'Stop that!' shouted a voice. Mustang turned around seeing Doctor Marco standing there. 'You were a soldier just following orders. It is my heart that carries the burden'

Mustang looked at him. He hadn't talked to Marco greatly, but he knew what he had meant.

'How can we make any of this bearable?' Mustang asked rhetorically. Marco looked away for a moment.

'If I run away, will you keep quiet and let me escape?' Marco said. Mustang looked up at him. If he could, he would have escaped as well. Mustang sighed, and nodded his head. He watched as Doctor Marco turned around and walked away. Mustang stayed down in the room. Everything was falling apart right in front of him. He suddenly heard footsteps, fast-paced footsteps. Mustang aimed his gun at the stairs. The footsteps grew louder, until suddenly Jeyna rushed into the room. Mustang dropped the gun, running over to her. She had been crying. There were tears running down her face. She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

'Oh Roy, its horrible…'

'I know…'

'Everyone… they're swarming in… we can't stop them…'

Mustang couldn't reply. He knew this day would come, but he didn't expect so soon. He looked into Jeyna's eyes, who looked back at him.

'Oh Mustang, I'm so frightened,' she said, hugging him again. Mustang didn't speak. Holding her and stroking her hair instead. Jeyna looked up at him, noticing something was wrong.

'What is it?' she asked. Another tear was falling down Mustang's face. 'What's happened?'

Mustang couldn't answer; tears were falling down his face.

'I'm… I'm sorry…' he said, 'I… I…'

Jeyna took a step back; Mustang held out his hand, he needed her. She took another step back, hitting the bottle Mustang had dropped. She looked down at the floor, noticing the blood. She opened her mouth to scream.

'Oh god…'

'No Jeyna… no,' begged Mustang. Jeyna shook her head, slowly turning around.

'Jeyna, please!' shouted Mustang. Jeyna turned and ran; Mustang ran after her, following her up the stairs. She ran out of the corridor, and out into their camp. Mustang ran out, hearing the faint sounds of bullets as slowly a city was being reduced to ruins.

'JEYNA!!' screamed Mustang. He stopped, watching her run off into the distance. There was suddenly a loud echoing gunshot, and Mustang watched as slowly Jeyna fell to the ground. Mustang ran faster than he ever had in his life, running over to her. He bent down, picking her up in his arms.

'Jeyna!' he shouted, 'oh Christ Jeyna talk to me, please Jeyna fucking talk to me!!'

Jeyna slowly opened an eye, looking at Mustang. A tear was slowly falling down her face. Tears started falling down Mustang's face, landing on Jeyna's face. She reached up, putting her hand on his cheek.

'Thank you…' she whispered.


	12. Exit Music For A Film

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

**Chapter 12. Exit Music (For A Film)**

'She died right there, lying in my arms. I never found out who shot her. I buried her away from the camp, in one of the places we often went too. A few days later, an urgent telegram was sent, which ordered for the alchemists to be sent in. Marco had got away, and although he had managed to leave with most of his research, there was still the small amount held my Basque Grand, which remained. They were prototype Philosopher Stones. We used them to strengthen our alchemic abilities. And in one night, we completely reduced Ishbal to rubble.'

Mustang looked up, Riza was completely silent.

'Something wrong?' Mustang asked politely. Riza shook her head.

'I just, didn't know this side of the story.'

'No one did. Armstrong only knew the parts he witnessed. I told Hughes the entire story. He was the only other person to know,'

'Until now,' Riza remarked

'Yes, until now,'

Riza stayed silent. It had just occurred to her that Mustang had respected her enough to tell her a deeply personal story. One of which nobody except for a small handful knew. She smiled for a moment, before drinking up her wine. Mustang finished his wine, and for a while, they both stayed completely silent. Then, Riza stood up. Mustang watched as slowly she walked over to him. She got down to the floor, looking at Mustang.

'Yes Riza-' Mustang started, Riza put her finger on his mouth to stop him talking. She removed her hand and slowly put her arms around Mustang's chest. She rested her head against his chest, holding him.

'Just stay quiet…' she said. Mustang smiled, gently stroking her hair with his right hand. They stayed like that for a while until Riza looked up at Mustang.

'You know sir… I mean, Mustang…' Riza started. Mustang laughed, throwing Riza off.

'There's something… I… well, I've…. Well'

'Yes Riza?' Mustang asked. Riza looked at him. Everything about her wanted to admit the truth to him, but her mind wouldn't allow her. Instead, she dropped her head, resting it on Mustang's chest again.

'What's the time?' Riza asked. Mustang twisted his head, looking for the clock.

'About, 3.54 AM,'

'Shoot,' said Riza, 'we've got work in a few hours,'

'Yeah…' replied Mustang. Riza stayed resting her head on Mustang for a while longer, before finally mustering her strength and getting up. Mustang got up as well, helping Riza get to her feet.

'I'd better be off then,' Riza said.

'I'll get your stuff then,' Roy said, rushing out of the room to grab her coat. He held out her coat, helping Riza put it on.

'Thank you,' she said. Mustang smiled, gently guiding her to the door.

'Well, I had a nice evening,' Riza said, smiling.

'Me too,' said Mustang

'So much for a quick drink' Riza said, laughing. Mustang laughed in reply. They both stopped and looked at each other in an awkward silence. Riza grunted as she finally turned around and started walking down the drive.

'Goodbye,' Mustang said.

'Goodbye Mustang,' Riza said. _'Goodbye'_


	13. Author's Response

_**Bullet Proof…I Wish I Was**_

**Chapter 13. Author's Response**

Hello, first off, thank you for reading Bullet Proof… I Wish I Was. This is almost like a boring bonus chapter to explain everything, tell you trivia, as well as the many continuity errors that pop up in my Fan Fiction.

First off, the storyline for this Fan Fiction came around after watching the anime series of Fullmetal Alchemist (for about the 3rd time). I had often wondered why Mustang seemed to space himself away from people, and stop himself from forming proper relationships. The answer I decided for myself was maybe he had someone he loved, but lost.

Of course, there is no proof for this theory, and it's mainly a fantasy rather than a theory. But I thought it might be interesting grounds as a Fan Fiction.

However, I had never really written a Fan Fiction before, so I decided to practise with some other ideas. The first proper fan fiction I wrote was Serial Psychosis. Featuring my version of the life of Barry the Chopper. After that, I started to write Bullet Proof.

The name Bullet Proof… I Wish I Was came about when I was listening to my music on my media player. The song Bullet Proof… I Wish I Was popped up, and I thought to myself, that could be an interesting name for a fan fiction! Then I decided, why don't I name all my chapters after Radiohead songs! So I did. I named each chapter after a different Radiohead song, where the song's name has a sense of relevancy to the chapter itself.

If we start with Chapter.1 Everything In Its Right Place. The relevancy comes from the simple fact of the picture. I like to make the connection by claiming that the picture was in its 'right place'. For without the picture, there'd have been no Fan Fiction. Chapter.2 Subterranean Homesick Alien is simple Roy Mustang's feelings as he is being sent to Ishbal, his feeling of homesickness. Chapter.3 I Might Be Wrong relates to Mustang again, how he may have been wrong in what he was going to do, or did do. Chapter.4 Lucky relates to Jeyna being 'lucky'. Simple really. Chapter.5 (my favourite chapter) 15 Step, is simply relating to dancing. As though they were dancing a 15 step. Even though they were not step dancing. Chapter.6 a Punchup at a Wedding is simply just the fight Mustang has. Chapter.7 The Bends relates to Mustang's feelings as he enters Ishbal, as my guess is he must have felt queasy. Chapter.8 Optimistic is a representation of the soldiers trying to stay Optimistic about Roy Mustang returning. Chapter.9 You is direct. You being Roy Mustang. Chapter.10 There There is a representation of the comforting Armstrong tries to give Mustang. Chapter.11 Where I End and You Begin is a chapter where the name represents Jeyna. I see it as Jeyna's end, and Mustang's new beginning. And finally, Chapter.12 Exit Music (For A Film) is a simple representation of the end of the Fan Fiction.

As well as that, I make one more refrence to Radiohead, by naming one of the Alchemists the Black Star alchemist. If I had had the time, I would have liked to develop the Alchemists characters.

Continuity Errors in my Fan Fiction. There are tons of them, besides spelling and grammar mistakes. One Continuity Error is in the first few chapters, I forgot about Doctor Marcoh, who should have been a crucial character to the plot. Another continuity Error is my lame way of introducing the photograph. Other continuity errors include the forgetting of Mustang's general, who I only mentioned in chapter.2 rather than develop. I also forgot about Hughes, who was there in Ishbal in the Manga. I attempt to justify that by claiming this is based on the Anime. Another error is that I say only Hughes knows Mustangs story, when its clear that so does Armstrong. You see how I tried to cover that up lamely.

And finally, the big continuity error is, Mustang would never have fallen in love with an Ishbalan woman, and would never have gone to Ishbal. But then again, that's what fan fictions are about!

So, to conclude, I feel this fan fiction, as my second proper fan fiction is a total shambles.

If you liked it however, then I am greatly appreciative.

-Gareth Watkin.


End file.
